User blog:The Irish VS Writer/Goku vs Saitama
Sayain vs OP Human.png|Main Thumbnail OP Anime Heroes.png|Irish VS Writer Version 1 Goku vs Saitama 2.png|Irish VS Writer Version 2 Description Volume 1 Chapter 1! Dragon Ball vs One Punch Man! (Jesus do I really wanna do this?) They are anime's greatest heroes not only by power but surprisingly by their morality, While they may be strong enough to be common rivals of Superman only one of them will survive a Death Battle! NOTE: '''Goku will have his feats from the original Dragon Ball/Z Manga all the way up to the Sayain Saga because it would make the fight much fairer for Saitama! Intro (Wiz and Boomstick) Sean: Em...Irish, Are you sure you want us to do this one? It's a pretty controversial one! ''Irish: Ah fuck it why not? Like we're not doing Goku vs Superman or anything (Yet) Anyway, Shonen Jump has many characters with powers and strength that would probably destroy the human race with ease but most of the time they got these abilities from just...being, not a human or something...'' Sean: Yeah that is a pretty annoying trend, Like seriously guys like Luffy just ate a fucking fruit and now he's really strong like it's so stupid anyway, These two OP Anime heroes got so strong because of their determination and training that they stuck through showing us the oh so original lesson of "Don't give up" or some shite and have them battle to the death! ''Irish: Son Goku - The Sayain from Earth and hero of Dragon Ball!'' '' '' Sean: And Saitama - The One Punch Man from the series...One-Punch Man! ''Irish: So yeah these guys are as likeable as they are determined but we first have to lay out some ground rules for this battle - Goku will only be having feats from the original Dragon Ball Manga all the way up to the Sayain Saga because let's be honest...Saitama would get fucking murdered by Ultra Instinct Goku.'' Sean: You can say that again...I'm Sean the guy who makes the jokes! ''Irish: And I'm the Irish VS Writer the guy who has to write this battle! And we are here to find out who would win in a Death Battle!'' Goku Sean: The infinite blackness of space can be something that can scare even the bravest of men, Hell, I am really scared of space. Like seriously it's so big that there have to be some Yuuzhan Vong looking mother fuckers who want to kill me and destroy Earth! ''Irish: First of all - Nice Star Wars reference. Second of all - In real life, it is very likely that there is Alien life but there is probably none of those types of Aliens but in the Dragon Ball Universe you should really be damn afraid because of a powerful race that hunger for nothing but battle and conquest known as the Sayains.'' Sean: They jumped from planet to planet, Annihaliting all of the population on these planets and then just sell them on to other races for profit. But you may think these badass people did all this on their own and don't have anyone to tell them what to do...well not exactly... ''Irish: Lord Freeza (It's not spelt with an "I") ruled over this planet using the Sayains as his own personal army and to be honest...they didn't really mind it.'' Sean: I know, Shocker. You would think these guys would rebel but I guess not. Anyway, These people just kinda lived with it until a sayain named Bardock saw the future of the planet being destroyed and he was right as Freeza wanting to end his fear of the legendary Super Sayain, killing every single Sayain on the planet...except for a small number of them. ''Irish: One of these Sayains, was Bardock's son "Kakarot!"'' (Dragon Soul) Sean: It wasn't long before little Kakarot landed on Earth and like his DC Comics counterpart that everybody wants him to fight, He was adopted by a kind old man named Gohan who named him Son Goku. You'd think Goku would be nice to the man who literally adopted him from the woods...well no. ''Irish: He acted like an aggressive little shite. Personally, if I was in Gohan's situation I would have just flung Goku out into the ocean, I don't want a Brightburn on my hand's man!'' Sean: Ugh don't remind me of that movie. It could have been easier to stop it from happening but you know that's neither here nor there. But yeah, Goku wasn't really the most well-behaved child in the world as he flung plates at Gohan, Bit his hand numerous times and many other things, So Gohan had enough and flung the little bastard down a cliff served him right! ''Irish: Gohan didn't throw Goku down a cliff. REPEAT: Gohan didn't throw Goku down a cliff instead Goku was reaching for fruit and instead fell down the cliff and somehow he didn't die and from then on he was a well-behaving child.'' Sean: Well...that was until Goku turned into a big werewolf gorilla thing, and crushed him under his foot by accident...see if you find a baby in a ship in the forest...just leave it! ''Irish: Poor Son Goku was all alone, left to look for food and basically raise himself that was until he met a very nice woman named Bulma who did just the nicest of deeds - She ran him over and shot him in the head three times. So nice!'' Sean: Wait so her first response was to shoot a kid in the head...that's kinda fucked. Anyway, Bulma was looking for the Dragon Balls, 7 orbs that when put together will allow a dragon to form that will grant you one wish, Literally, any wish even bringing people back from the dead, So unlike that dumb ass Genie from Aladdin. ''Irish: And what do you think she wanted to wish for? Well at first she wanted a...lifetime supply of strawberries and then she wanted a boyfriend.'' Sean: "Dragon I want strawberries!" ''Irish: Anyway, Goku went along with this random woman who just minutes ago shot him in the head (Not really the smartest tool in the shed) Which started his long adventure where he gained many friends and grew stronger thanks to the training he received from an old pervert and a god cat and even a weird god bug man named King Kai who likes jokes.'' Sean: No wonder he turned out so bad, Most of his childhood he spent with weirdos who would either shoot him or act like a weird pervert towards women poor lad didn't stand a chance... (The Warrior) ''Irish: Well socially yeah, Goku is about as intelligent as a rock but when it comes to combat he is a prodigy and a veteran of many battles against seemingly unstoppable foes from the Demon King Piccolo when he was a child to the Sayains when he was older.'' Sean: But yeah Goku this is mostly thanks to how well trained Goku is, He was trained by Master Roshi, Korin and King Kai in a fighting style that mainly revolves fast and powerful attacks with fluent movements including many hops to dodge attacks like a rabbit thanks to his fast footwork and also what makes Goku more dangerous in battle is his experience in battle. ''Irish: So it's pretty damn hard to trick him in a battle and he has the ability to come up with many intelligent strategies in battle, But thanks to this his combat intelligence he was able to learn many techniques from his many teachers over the years.'' Sean: First of is the most famous of his techniques: The Kamehameha! To be continued. Saitama Intermission ''Irish: Alright so it's finally time we find out who will be defeated in one punch...man...'' Sean: The combatants are set and we've run the data through all possibilities so we won't get the wrong answer (I hope at least don't hurt me, hurt him) ''Irish: It's time for a Death Battle!'' '' '' Predictions ''Schwxnz: "Even Goku's Sayain Saga self takes this easily; he's a lot more powerful, ''far more skilled, smarter, experienced, versatile, etc. Given that you don't use scaling they are actually about equally as fast, but that really won't do Saitama much good seeing how he is horribly outdone by Goku in every other category." ''Sharaku Jr: ''"I dunno if Saitama can really keep up with Goku. We haven't really seen Saitama's true potential, but with what we have now, I can say in my humble opinion Goku wins quite handily, actually. Saitama's punches are quite strong, but Goku can take those punches thanks to better durability. Saitama's Serious Punch, his strongest feat of strength so far which cut through the Collapsing Star Roar Cannon. His normal punches can shatter meteors in a single strike, so imagine what a serious punch could do. The Cannon was stated in both the anime and manga that it was going to blow up the world's surface, but Goku's been taking attacks like that since the Saiyan Saga (Vegeta's Galick Gun) which would have destroyed Earth. Now flash foward a couple decades and Goku is lightyears above his Saiyan Saga counterpart. Back to durability. I remember somewhere saying that someone's durability is the same to how much power you can exert. Well, Saitama going by this logic can survive most of a planet blowing up in his face. But Goku's survived getting a Spirit Bomb thrown back at him (which ironically made him stronger), which was gathered from several people who've destroyed planets in the past and are faaaaaaaaaaaaaar stronger now.Saitama moves fast enough to create afterimages....when he's serious. Goku's done it casually when he was a 13-year-old child. ANd let's not forget UI is nearly untouchable. It can get hit, but not easily. So, all in all, in my opinion, Goku easily wins this bout." ''Just some Minor: ''"Saitama might be incredibly powerful in his own right but Goku's feats abilities and skill should help him take this battle quite easily, you see while Saitama can punch a meteor and is more powerful than the cannon which can destroy a planet surface and if you wanna use association fallacies then it could potentially destroy a star Goku has done things that far surpass this, I mean even in the Cell Saga Piccolo's attacks could destroy a moon and Goku has gotten way more powerful especially with his new forms after all possible star busting potential isn't anywhere near shaking a universe and while they're both even in speed (at least from the beginning) Goku has far more skill and abilities on his side. Sorry Saitama you're just not a match for Goku just saiyan" ''Gogeta46Prower: '"Oh, then Goku should still be able to take it. Boros himself stated his attack would destroy only the surface of the planet, and Vegeta said he was going to destroy the planet. Statements themselves are vague yes, however, both do have merit. Such as Boros kicking Saitama, and then taking the force of Saitama landing back on the earth. And Vegeta literally destroying the bug planet. So by feats alone, Goku should have a giant lead in terms of raw power. Also in terms of speed, it is decently close. Being how both of them can deal with nearing lightspeed attacks, however with Kaioken, Goku can nearly reach lightspeed, putting his speed much above Saitama. In terms of skill Saitama doesn't even begin to compare, he is a brawler through and through and doesn't do much strategy other than punching. Meanwhile, Goku is a master martial artist being trained by many different masters and gods." Battle Results Category:Blog posts Category:The Irish VS Writer/ The Sayain Jedi Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:The Irish VS Writer's Blog Series Category:DBZ vs One Punch Man Themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Human Vs Alien' Themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle